1. Field
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to a web-based interactive video platform. More particularly, certain embodiments of the invention relate to an apparatus, a system, a method and a computer program product for providing a web-based interactive video platform that allows multiple audience members to interact/dialogue in real time via video and/or text chat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Town hall meetings have been created as an informal public meeting, where members of a community are invited to voice their opinions and hear the responses from public figures and elected officials. Town hall meetings are an effective way for these individuals to meet face-to-face with members of the community. However, town hall meetings are limited by, for example, the size of the venue (i.e., the number of people that can be held in the venue), and the ability of community members to physically attend the meeting.
With the advent of social media, interactive video platforms, such as YouTube™, Facebook™, Twitter™, MySpace™ and various webcasting tools, have been created to provide public figures, public officials and even the general public with the ability to disseminate and exchange information, not only with a local community, but also with individuals located around the world.
Unlike conventional town hall meetings though, these interactive video platforms only provide these individuals with a one-way, live interaction/dialogue with audience members. For example, a host or broadcaster is able to stream a live broadcast of information to his or her audience; however, audience members are only able to informally “interact” with the host or broadcaster via a text message or comment, a text chat, or a telephone call, that may be recorded and answered by the host or broadcaster at a later period in time. Teleconferencing has been paired with these interactive video platforms; however, many individuals do not have access to teleconferencing tools, and therefore are unable to fully benefit from a direct, live interaction with the host or broadcaster.